


Studio in Session

by kuroasuga



Series: Our Sacred Room [5]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom! Kihyun, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Smut, Studio Sex, ass eating, cock teasing, dogging, top! changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroasuga/pseuds/kuroasuga
Summary: “I couldn’t wait for you to come home.” He mumbled, walking nimble fingers along his jaw to the space between Changkyun’s pecs. “I didn’t want to start without you.”“So you came to our job?” Changkyun knew how he sounded but Kihyun liked it when he played hard to get. It was part of the game they played.His band mate pouted and Kihyun’s pearly teeth sunk into the flesh of his tender bottom lip.“Can you blame me?” ”OR: Kihyun distracts Changkyun while he’s working over time.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Our Sacred Room [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729672
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Studio in Session

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my close friend who’s a big MX/ Changkyun stan so this ones for you bby! (she also gave me permission to upload this for you all to read too!)

It was normal for Changkyun to have a solo drink in the studio after hours. In fact, it was his favourite time of the day. 

Once everyone had said their goodbyes and gone back to their dorms, Changkyun enjoyed a quiet drink of whiskey on the rocks with only his own stable breathing as company.

Except tonight was different.

The lock pad to the studio door chimed as it unlocked from the other side and Changkyun whipped his head around in wonder of who would dare to disturb his alone time, except it was Kihyun; wearing only a leather mac and his favourite name brand trainers. 

He didn’t greet him like he normally would, too annoyed by the fact that he’d been interrupted during his only moment of peace until Kihyun walked towards him slowly with a smile and rested his buttocks upon the studio equipment. 

“It’s sad to drink alone, you know?” Kihyun said, reaching forward to take the chilled glass from Changkyun’s hands.

His orbs never left Changkyun’s as the rim of the glass met his mouth, gulping the bitter darkened liquid and licking the residue from his rose-tinted lips. 

“It’s better to drink with company.” 

Changkyun snorted. “I take it you want to be that company?” he asked. He already knew the answer. 

Kihyun shrugged, pushing the now empty glass back into Changkyun’s warm hands and shifting on his seat of buttons and sound sliders. 

The coat wrapped around him fell slightly off his shoulders and Changkyun swallowed as Kihyun’s unmarked milky shoulder was displayed for all to see; begging to be scarred by his teeth and reddened. 

“Why are you here?” he asked, trying to keep some level of composure in front of his band mate.

Kihyun cocked a perfect brow and reached out to drag Changkyun’s chair forward, until he was between Kihyun’s parted thighs; to which Changkyun soon realised were bare. 

“I couldn’t wait for you to come home.” He mumbled, walking nimble fingers along his jaw to the space between Changkyun’s pecs. “I didn’t want to start without you.” 

“So you came to our job?” Changkyun knew how he sounded but Kihyun liked it when he played hard to get. It was part of the game they played. 

His band mate pouted and Kihyun’s pearly teeth sunk into the flesh of his tender bottom lip. 

“Can you blame me?” 

Kihyun fingered the bind around his jacket, fumbling with it until the coat parted ways and revealed the prize underneath. He wore nothing but a pair of tight black boxers and Changkyun’s breath hitched in his throat without him realising. 

“I’ve already done the dirty work so all you need to do-“ Kihyun whispers and slipped down from his “seat” to lean over Changkyun’s now shrinking form. 

“- Is fuck me.” 

Changkyun’s hands move involuntary to Kihyun’s waist, to his beautiful body that he loved touching so much. 

Maybe it was the alcohol, but he’d become desperate. His brain told him not to shit where he slept, it was dangerous for them to fool around in the studio but with Kihyun in front of him, so willing to give him everything how could he say no. 

Changkyun dragged his friend forward, until Kihyun’s knees knocked against his and his palms latched onto the back of the chair for support. 

“The cameras in this studio are broken.” They both knew that and yet the idea that they were completely alone still excited them.

oOo

Changkyun liked sex with Kihyun. His responses were always genuine, sincere, like he couldn’t get enough of them being joined as one. 

Changkyun grunted low in his throat as Kihyun clenched around him. His gasps and moans wet the shell of Changkyun’s ears, mumbling in hush tones how good he felt inside him.

Changkyun knew it was all the sexual rambling of him drunk on arousal, but it made the heat coil in his gut just as hot. 

His digits flex against Kihyun’s hips, thrusting into him to match Kihyun’s rhythm. Thighs tighten on either side and Changkyun’s hands work their way into his hair to grasp at the sweating strands as both males’ drink in each other’s whines and whimpers.

“Kihyun-“ Changkyun couldn’t stop his voice wavering as he spoke. It had been a while since they’d had a chance to be intimate together and the need for each other had proven to be greater than they initially thought. 

Kihyun bounced on his lap faster, his coat slipping from his shoulders to pool at his waist. It still wasn’t enough; they weren’t scratching that internal itch that Changkyun needed so desperately to be soothed.

“Turn around-“ he whispered, head lulling back when Kihyun’s hips began to rotate circular. 

He didn’t want to come like this, so quickly in his lover’s heat. He was known for lasting longer than his partners, but Kihyun was determined to push him over the edge, to lure him into that sunken place where lust would embrace him so tenderly, but he couldn’t allow himself to just yet. 

Kihyun squeaked as Changkyun lifted him off his lap, the sudden emptiness catching him by surprise, and bent him over the mass of recording equipment. 

His leather jacket, now soiled with a creamy mixture of lube and pre-come, was lifted from behind; displaying the crescent moon nail marks on either side of his hip bones. 

Changkyun slid his palms over Kihyun’s clean skin; he smelt like lavender soap, fresh and delicious. 

Changkyun kissed along the bumps of Kihyun’s spine, his tongue leaving a moist trail against his skin as he furthered lower. His hands gripped one cheek each, plump moulds fitting perfectly in his palm, and parted them to expose the slightly used loose hole that made his mouth water. 

Kihyun’s moans made everything better, they turned Changkyun on more than any porn out there. It made his cock jump every time, hearing the man plea and whine for Changkyun to fuck him mercilessly, but the sadist in him never gave Kihyun what he wanted. Not until the last minute when they were both overheating, sweaty and joined as one. 

Changkyun closed his eyes and listened to Kihyun’s voice as his tongue swiped over his puckered rim, lapping up the flavourless lubricant to get to the natural taste of his band mate. 

Kihyun’s thighs shook in his hold, parting wider in an attempt to feel more of that flickering muscle pushing inside him and licking around his sensitive walls. 

Changkyun could feel his heartbeat in his cock, pulsing so violently it took all of his self-control to not fist himself while on his knees. 

He groaned when Kihyun pushed back against his mouth, silently begging for more while his hands clawed at the metal of the sound board. 

Changkyun could hear every time Kihyun raked his nails over the buttons, gasping loudly and forehead connecting with the table as he ground his hips in time with Changkyun’s tongue. 

Changkyun knew when Kihyun was close. His moans became whiny and his legs shook. He would say Changkyun’s name in a certain way, so filled with desperation and concupiscence it would make the heat under his navel hot; and right now, Kihyun was doing just that. 

“You want me to fuck you right?” he finishes his question by circling his tongue around the edge of Kihyun’s glistening hole; teasingly dipping the tip in every now and then.

“You want me to fuck your pretty tight ass, right? Talk to me Kihyun.” 

Changkyun tangles his fingers in Kihyun’s matted hair, slick with sweat and pulls him up until his back is flush against his chest. 

“You want my cock so much you disturbed me during work? What a slut you are.” 

Kihyun choked on a gasp, breath catching in his throat when he feels the blunt head of Changkyun’s length pushing between his cheeks. The tip rubs against his asshole, testing his patience. 

“You can fuck me raw, I want to feel all of you.” 

Changkyun cursed against the back of Kihyun’s neck, attention now focused on the way the man mouthed at his shoulder, to the pressure point Kihyun knew was his weak spot, and moaned exaggeratedly when he felt the numbing intrusion of something bigger than a tongue or fingers stretching him open. 

Kihyun tightened as Changkyun bottomed out, knowing Changkyun would melt under the heat of being inside him, and twisted his neck so that their lips could meet for a second. 

“Give me everything.” 

oOo

Kihyun’s jacket joined the pile on the floor that consisted of two shirts and a belt, forgotten, as it’s owner’s muffled yells raised in pitch. 

Changkyun stared at his cock disappearing into Kihyun with every thrust, breath ragged with arousal watching Kihyun widen around him. 

His palm rested on his lovers back, pushing down gently to create an arch and lift his hips up, making it easier for him to control the rhythm. 

He demanded Kihyun put two fingers in his mouth and pretend it’s another cock, demanded that he choke on his salty digits and moan around them as if he’s been used from both ends, and Kihyun does what he’s told on unsteady arms; pumping two fingers in his mouth to match Changkyun’s rhythm. 

The studio is unbearably warm, their bodily scents lingering in the room to create a rare perfume only they’d get to smell. 

Kihyun sobs around his fingers when Changkyun speeds up his movements, hips smacking against Kihyun’s ass as his cock reaches places inside his lover that Kihyun couldn’t himself. And every time Changkyun pulled out to the edge, he made sure his lover could feel every never-ending inch of him. 

Kihyun was shaking again, body pulled taut and locked as he panted with heavy lids, incoherent pleas spilling from his lips from around his soaked fingers. 

“You close, baby?” Changkyun can hear his own arrival on his voice, so close. 

Kihyun nodded, both hands pressed on the table for support as the moist slapping of Changkyun’s member entering him over and over again rang in his ears. 

Precome trickled from Kihyun’s cock, flow after flow of clear gummy liquid overflowing from his pink slit, making his length slick. 

“Touch yourself.” Changkyun wheezed. He was so dangerously close his skin was on fire. 

“C’mon Ki, quick.” 

Kihyun tunnelled his length and fucked his fist with rough strokes, palm sliding over himself with ease due to his own juices. 

Punctual “ah!’s” were forced out of Kihyun every time Changkyun pushed into him until his orgasm shot through him, staining the carpet with his milky seed. 

Kihyun collapsed on top of the equipment, hand still around himself and ass still in the air as Changkyun chased his own finish. 

Kihyun’s body jerked forward with every thrust, too exhausted to move despite the over sensitivity, and whimpered when Changkyun slowed his hips. 

“Fuck- I’m close-“

Kihyun sighed at the lack of fullness when Changkyun pulled out of him, but his relief was short lived because before he knew it, he was spun around and pushed to his knees and Changkyun’s fingers were once again in his hair and holding his head up to face him. 

“Mouth. Open.” 

Kihyun smirked that gorgeous smile that made Changkyun weak at the knees and parted his lips to stick out his tongue. 

Changkyun stepped closer, grip on Kihyun’s hair tightening and rubbed his tip along the line of Kihyun’s over bitten plump lips, covering them with a glistening mixture like it was his own personal lipstick and began to stroke his length near his tongue. 

Kihyun’s eyes never wavered from Changkyun’s, his dirty hands reached behind his lover, to his butt and ducked under the constricted material of his jeans, to his quivering cheeks and used the chilled come on his fingers to circle Changkyun’s own hole. 

“Next time, I’m in control, okay?” Kihyun whispers; and gave the cock in front of him a kitten lick. 

Changkyun is only able to mumble a swear before he coats Kihyun’s tongue and cheek; toes curling in his shoes and doubling over as the need for air is too much. 

“Holy fuck, you’re so hot.” He says and helps Kihyun to his feet so he can kiss him. 

He doesn’t mind tasting himself on his tongue because it mingles with the taste of Kihyun, and he never had enough of that.

Changkyun backed Kihyun against the equipment again, hoisting him up and wrapping his dancers legs around his waist.

“I seriously can’t get enough of you.” He said in hush tones, lips marking over Kihyun’s neck.

Despite the fact he’d just come, Changkyun could feel himself getting hard again. That was Kihyun’s curse and it didn’t go unnoticed either.

“Already?” Kihyun questioned; hissing when Changkyun latched his teeth onto the thin flesh of his collarbone.

Changkyun nodded as he worked his way south, pushing on Kihyun’s chest to lean back as he peppered kisses under his navel; knowing that was Kihyun’s erogenous zone.

“Oh! Okay!” Kihyun sighed when Changkyun let his mouth talk for him and laid back against the uncomfortable sliders and mics and tried not to scream too loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💖


End file.
